


Yours

by WTF Haikyuu 2021 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)



Series: Визуал высокого рейтинга [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Art, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Passion, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/WTF%20Haikyuu%202021
Summary: Время, что они проводят вместе | Time they spend together
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Визуал высокого рейтинга [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185401
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021, WTF Haikyuu визуал M-E 2021





	Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Автор работы (art by) — [darwh](https://twitter.com/darwh00).

[Полноразмер | Full size](https://i.imgur.com/ZPuM9jl.png)


End file.
